Troubled Love
by Linkin-Park-Candace
Summary: A few complications came up in Peta and Chimera's relationship, but they were lucky enough to solve it before they did anything they both would regret. But after figuring out why his love had been pushing him away, Peta is determined to seek revenge...
1. The Break

Lately, Peta and Chimera's relationship has been a bit rocky. By this point in the relationship, only Phantom and Candice know that the two are together. Every time Peta tries to get intimate with Chimera, she pulls away and makes an excuse. The first times, Peta truly believed her, but as it went on, he began to suspect something was wrong. Before the excuses came, Peta started acting strange around Chimera.

He spoke more often, which those that knew him knew that he kept mostly to himself unless with a friend or when he was assigned to teach new recruits. After spending a few hours with Peta, the new pawns learned not to anger him or they're lives would be taken. Peta had also been spending a lot of time daydreaming. Sometimes some one would have to nudge him during a conversation because he had drifted off into La-La-Land.

After the last excuse, Chimera suggested that she and Peta should take a few days off from each other. Three days at the most. Peta agreed and returned to his own room after kissing Chimera lightly on the cheek. Lately, it looked to Chimera like Peta had something he needed to say but every time he would open his mouth, he would close it and or fake a cough.

After walking down the Knight's Corridor for a few minutes, Peta finally got to his room. He unlocked the door and once in, he slammed it shut, blowing papers off of his desk. He locked the door once more and kicked his boots off which then hit the wall with another loud thud. Peta then plopped himself down on his king-size bed. The bed had been made earlier that day in case Chimera would spend the day or night in Peta's room. The deep red covers became a mess when Peta spread himself on one side of the bed (which he could hardly cover with his body being so thin).

"I…am such an IDIOT!!" Peta shouted and pounded his fist against the stone wall to his left. "Should've said something…anything!!" He punched the wall again, almost breaking his fist with all the anger he was using. He turned his body to face the wall. Right at eye level was a stone block with his and Chimera's initials carved into its surface. It read, 'P + C'. A heart was drawn around the '+'.

_I think this time we may just break up…I don't want that. This time…feels different…_

There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Step away from the door." Peta growled. The person behind the door ignored him and came in a different way, realizing the door was locked. A bright green light appeared in front of Peta's door. A tall man, not as tall as Peta, stepped out of it. He had short silver hair and his left arm was bandaged. "Get out, Phantom."

"And let you mope around in your room?" The man was Phantom, leader the Chess's combat force and Peta's best friend. He pulled Peta's big armchair, the same color as his bed covers, near the bed and sat down. "Nope. Not without hearing what happened tonight and not until you're in a better mood than now. And tell me the _whole_ story." Phantom sat back in the chair, arms folded across his chest, and waited patiently for Peta tell him what happened. There was no answer. The two sat in complete silence for what seemed like an eternity. Time seemed to inch by slower than a snail in summer. Five minutes passed. Then ten minutes…now thirty minutes. Peta finally sat up.

"You're _still_ here?!" He glared over at his friend, who sat with a half smile half smirk that said, 'I'm not leaving until I get what I want'.

"Tell me what happened." Phantom answered. After another five minutes of utter silence, Peta said something. Phantom smiled more. He knew that he could break Peta with the silence of guilt.

"Alright. I was trying to…"Peta began but stopped.

"Trying to get intimate?" Phantom asked.

"Yeah…but she made the excuse, 'It's too soon' and we've been together for about a few months. I don't want to make her do anything but I just want to show her how I feel about her. Oh, and she wants us to take a three day break from each other."

"Well, now it's obvious what you need to do." Phantom said. He stood up and pushed the chair back to where it originally was. He turned to face Peta once more. To most people, Phantom looked intimating and unless you knew him well, you would never be able to tell what he feeling. Actually, no one really can tell what he's going to say or do. But it was best not to get him mad. He'd stare you down, whether you were taller than him or not. He'd stare you down until you finally gave in to whatever the situation was. Most of the Chess admired his stubbornness but others found it annoying (mostly because they wished they could be like him). "You need to confront her."

"Now?"

"Yes. Now, go." Phantom made a gesture for Peta to leave. He had tilted his head and glanced at the door.

"She's probably asleep." Peta answered. He also stood up.

"Wake her up."  
"She'll get mad."

"Why do you care?"

"We're taking a break from each other."

"Oh, well." Phantom had answered each question quickly. He knew he could wear Peta down to the breaking point. He always could. "Go…now"

Peta sighed. "If I do this, can I please go to bed?"

Phantom nodded. Peta walked to the door and once again unlocked it except this time he did not slam the door.

"By the way, if we break up because of this, you're dead." He started walking towards Chimera's room. Phantom laughed.

"We'll cross that bridge if it comes up." Phantom walked in the opposite direction of Peta, back towards his own room where his lover lies sleeping, waiting to be woken by Phantom.


	2. Confessions

As it turns out, Chimera was not asleep or mad. She was troubled. She didn't want to tell Peta why she was pushing him away so much. She had let Peta kiss her and such before but things were starting to change in the relationship.

Chimera was now, like Peta was, lying on her bed, sized as a queen, except she was not beating herself up physically.

_I can't believe I suggested that we take a break from each other…He must hate me so much right now…_

Without looking, Chimera reached over and grabbed a necklace that was lying on her bedside table. Her room wasn't as big as Peta's. The bigger rooms were reserved for the best fighters of each rank. Though her room was smaller than Peta's, hers was definitely bigger than the strongest Bishop. Her color scheme was also different than Peta's. Instead of dark reds, Chimera chose a very vivid royal blue color for her covers, pillow cases, curtains, and two royal blue armchairs set aside for when she has company in her room or if she feels like sitting by the window in an armchair, or whatever. It _is _her room. The Chess were allowed any color scheme they wanted after becoming a Bishop. Anyone below Bishop level was given the left over pieces of cloth and stuffing for pillows. Most of the colors left were grays and puke-greens.

The necklace Chimera picked up was actually a silver locket in the shape of a heart. It was small, but very beautiful. Chimera opened the locket to reveal a small light blue stone in the shape of a raindrop. The moonlight that shone through the open window, the smaller one beside the bed, made the silver even more beautiful and the raindrop gem glowed with a radiance that even Artemis would envy. Under the silver pieces that held the gem in place were Chimera's and Peta's initials, 'P + C' with a small heart around the '+'. Chimera put on the locket gently and let it drop down onto her chest. It fell almost to where her real heart lies.

_I feel like such a bitch for what I did and said…_

There was a knock at the door. Chimera didn't answer or move. Another knock, this time louder. Chimera buried her head in one of pillows that lie on her bed. Silence. For a moment, Chimera thought that whoever was at the door had given up and went away. She was wrong. The door opened and someone walked in. A man. You could tell by how loud the steps were, though these steps were very quiet for a man's. The door was then slammed shut. Chimera jumped a little and finally sat up.

"Alright. What do you wan-…" She couldn't finish because she saw Peta standing in her room. She had just seen him not that long ago but it felt so much longer since then. Her eyes lit up like the gem in her silver locket.

"We need to talk." He said. His voice was calm and smooth, not what Chimera expected. She thought he would be angry and loud but he was using the tone he uses with her when she first wakes up so he doesn't give her a headache first thing in the morning. Again, he looked like he had something to say, but he just coughed it off.

"Not now." Chimera said, turning her body to face him while she sat up in the bed. "It's late and I'm tired…"

_Liar. Talk to him!!_

Peta took a few small steps toward Chimera. She didn't seem to notice. "No. We need to talk now." He took a few more steps forward. Chimera yawned a little. Peta examined Chimera head to toe. Once his eyes met the locket, he smiled. "You're wearing it." He walked all the way to the bed this time and sat down beside Chimera. He tried to put his arms around Chimera but she pulled away again. "Okay, okay, I won't try anything." He pulled his arms back. "Say something."

"Like what?" Chimera asked, fiddling with the locket. She made sure to keep a little distance between her and Peta.

_I'm sorry. Please forgive me. _

"Maybe why you won't let me touch you?" Peta replied.

"You should know."

"Well, I don't. Now tell me."

"Then forget it." Chimera stopped what she was doing and tried to get up but Peta had grabbed her wrist and held her down. "Let go!"

"Who hurt you and when?" He asked, his voice was very serious now. He had thought about all of the reasons as to why Chimera would not allow him touch her much.

"_You_ of all people should know." She answered, still trying to get away. She turned to Peta, her blue eyes full of rage now. "I was tortured for months and _THAT_ thought never occurred to you _ONCE?!_"

"Sorry. I didn't notice until you stopped allowing me to touch you and talk with you!!" Peta let go and stood up, half hoping to intimidate her and half hoping he would hurt her. He started to yell too. "Now answer me!! Who hurt you?!"

"Get out! I'm sick of you!!" Chimera pointed to the door.

_Please don't leave, Peta…_

'No. Not until this is all resolved." He lowered his voice a little. Chimera had also stood up, moments after Peta had. "Now talk to me. Tell me who hurt you and how we can forget all of this."

"Why do you even care?! You probably came to relieve any guilty thoughts! You don't care about me!"

"If I didn't care, why would I be here?" He took a step towards Chimera. She pulled away quickly. "Come here, Chimera, please."

"No…" She said, clutching the silver locket. Peta ignored her and came himself. He embraced his lover tightly. "Let go…" He rested his head on Chimera's blonde hair.

"Just forget what had happened…its over." Peta said quietly. His voice like sweet, soft music in Chimera's ears. "Forget everything that happened then. That was then and this is now."

"I want to kill him so badly but I can never find him." She said softly, holding back tears.

"Let it out…" Peta said quietly.

"He's somewhere near where you found me. It's no use though. I've looked there hundreds…of times…" Chimera finally gave in and wrapped her arms around Peta.

_Thank you…_

"I'm sorry…I let all of this get in the way…" Chimera almost let all of the tears come rushing out but she held them in. It was almost the breaking point. She suddenly looked up after swallowing the tears. "Why _do_ you care…?" She asked.

"Because….I…" He paused and brushed the hair and tears off of Chimera's face.

"Because…?"

"I…love you."


	3. An Hour Past Dawn

_I…love you._

That was all Peta needed to say. It had been so long since Chimera heard someone say that to her and mean it. Over six years, since Marco was murdered, Chimera hid herself because she thought no one would want to see what the men of her village had done to her body and because she felt she could trust no one. But with Peta, she could be herself again.

After Chimera had called down, they actually had their talk. The two agreed that the break was unnecessary since the issue was resolved (or at least Chimera _thought_ it was). They sealed the deal with a kiss, a passionate one. Instead of returning to his room, Peta stayed the night with Chimera to assure himself that she was okay, psychologically. He had taken his robe off and threw it onto one of the armchairs. Under his robe was semi-tight black pants held up with a belt on its fifth loop. He unlatched the belt and tossed it to the ground. Chimera wore a white nightgown that went down to about mid-thigh. She kept the locket on.

Peta had crawled under the royal blue covers that night; Chimera was already under them when he did. The two talked quietly with each other for maybe an hour or so before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Now it was an hour past dawn and they were still in the same position as they were the previous night. None of the Chess were up at the time, most decided to sleep in. Even Phantom slept in today when normally he got up to walk around until Peta decided to come out into the light. Speaking of Phantom, he had disappeared that night and along with another Chess Piece…Strange…

Peta opened his eyes. Chimera's golden hair still down on her neck and almost her shoulders. Her hair was growing quickly. Her head was a few inches below Peta's chin. He could smell the lavender shampoo that she used. Something glinted in his eyes. It was Chimera's locket glowing in the morning sun. He smiled again.

"Wake up, darling…" He spoke softly again. "Wake up…" He nudged her with his free hand. The other was being used as Chimera's pillow for her right cheek. All Chimera let out was a soft moan.

"Mmmm…" She moaned.

"Wake up…" Peta said again.

"Five…minutes…" She yawned. "Mmmm…" Chimera fell back asleep.

"So cute…" Peta sighed. He kissed Chimera's forehead. "I'll be back soon." He crawled out of bed, dragging Chimera across the bed a little until she latched onto a pillow. Once off the bed, Peta pulled on the robe and his belt he wore the previous day. "I need a bath…eh. I'll take one when Chimera is awake." He giggled to himself. He put his hat back on and walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly. The cold stone floors sent chills up Peta's spine.

_Probably should've brought my shoes…_

Peta followed the corridor to the food storage, which just happens to be quite a walk from Chimera's room. To his right were doors the led to dungeons for disobedient Chess to stay in total darkness and solitude. Others led to rooms, much smaller than the Knights' and Bishops', for pawns and some rooks. They always received tiny rooms slightly bigger than broom closets and could only hold enough room for little walking room, a small bed, and a chest for storage. There were always windows though. Pawns may have been looked down on but they were still Chess Pieces. To his left were rows of glassless windows that allowed sunlight and moonlight; something Peta had enjoyed the most about Lestava besides his love and his friends. Peta made a right and came to another corridor, same length. Someone came out of one of the doors. They were a few dozen doors ahead of where Peta was walking at the moment. Whoever was up there was closing the door quickly but quietly. They turned around to see Peta walking towards them.

"Hey! Bedhead!" It was Phantom again, greeting Peta the same way he did every time he saw that Peta's long hair wasn't brushed yet. Peta wasn't very fond of the nickname. As usual, Phantom was cheerful. He's the kind of friend that will get up at dawn and go to sleep at midnight. The all-day kind of friend that everyone has. Well, those who _have_ friends (cough not Rapunzel cough). Peta got up at the earliest two hours before noon. Peta is the friend that needs and _loves_ his sleep. Again, most people have this kind of friend. "Walk with me!" He put his arm on Peta's shoulder as he approached the happy zombie, Phantom.

"Take it off." Peta demanded. Phantom then quickly took his hand off the shoulder and began talking.

"So…what happened?" He asked, awaiting the details. "Anything…sexy?" Peta glared at him. "Just kidding!!" The two walked down the rest of the hall and made a left turn. The food storage room was in this hall.

"Someone hurt her. I need to find out who did it." Peta replied. He clenched his fists at the very thought of someone else touching his beloved. Drops of blood trickled out of each palm and hit the floor. "When I do, he's dead."

"Was this before or after she came to us?" Phantom asked. He was completely unaware of Chimera's past. Peta had lied and said he found her fighting off four people at once with no ARM. As Peta spoke, Phantom knew to stop kidding around. Peta was using the death tone of voice he used when any of his friends, or in this case lovers, were attacked or threatened, even if it happened before they met. If someone he cared about was hurt in front of him or while they knew each other, he would snap entirely. That was the breaking point of his fury. After that, you'd better hope you're very powerful or you can kiss your sorry ass good bye!!

"Before." Peta answered.

"Well, either way, I'll help. You know how to reach me when you need me." Phantom pointed to the dimension ARM that appeared as an earring. "We're team, despite what others of MaR Heaven think."

"Change of subject; where did you go after you left my room?" Now it was Peta's turn to interrogate. They finally reached the door all the way at the end of the hall. The sign read, 'Food Storage'. Creative, huh?

"Why are we stopping?" Phantom asked as Peta opened the door and walked in.

"Breakfast. Now answer me." Peta looked around for a few moments until he spotted the cupboard where all the dishes and silverware were stored. He walked over to it as Phantom continued to talk.

"My room. And since when do _you_ eat breakfast?" He folded his arms over his bare chest. It was colder in here than outside, though if it wasn't all the food would be spoiled. His left arm was now only bandaged with a few layers instead of the normal hundreds of layers that he wore during the day. Peta laughed.

"Then why did you leave a room that wasn't even in the same hall as your _actual_ room?" He opened the cupboard and grabbed one large plate, two forks, two knives, and two cups. He piled all on top of the large plate. He then walked over to a chest, reached in and grabbed four eggs. "Help me carry these to the kitchen." Phantom did as he was asked; well, ordered though Peta was the second Knight of the Zodiac and Phantom still ranked above him. He closed the door with his foot as they walked out of the room.

"Oh, that. I, uh, was helping someone." He said, balancing all the dishes as Peta carried four eggs. _You bastard_, Phantom thought though he didn't mean it.

"Liar. Tell me the truth." Peta replied. More corridors. These were shorter but with more windows to let in more light. The number of doors decreased since they left the storage room. Phantom didn't answer. The two walked through the halls in total silence. Peta waited for Phantom to answer, Phantom waited for Peta to give up and change the subject. The long journey from the storage room finally ended once they came to Lestava's stone kitchen. Specific ARMs were kept here for use. Most were fire ones to lit stoves and heat cold food. Phantom set the dishes beside the stove. Peta placed the eggs on a piece of cloth that was already beside the stove. He reached up the to the high cabinet and pulled down a strange ring with a ruby embedded into it. There were strange markings on the ring's band. He also pulled down a skillet. With the ring, Peta lit the stove and began cooking the eggs. He cracked each on the side of the skillet and let the yolk and every thing drop and hit the heated surface with a nice sizzling sound.

Once all four eggs were cooked, Peta picked up the pan and tilted it until the cooked eggs slid onto the large plate. Silence still besides the occasional yawn from Phantom, but besides that, no words left his mouth…until now.

"Can you keep a secret?" He finally caved under the silence. Peta smiled to himself as he placed the forks and knives on the plate.

"Yeah." He answered.

"I was with Candice."

Peta smirked.


	4. Bonus Chapter The Locket

The sun had just gone down in MaR Heaven, leaving light streaks of orange and red. All the Chess Pieces were relaxing from a full week of training. There was no war going on but they had to be prepared like all the others. That whole week, Peta and Chimera had not been able to see each other. They were either busy training or too tired to get up and see each other. Phantom had allowed the Chess to take a few days off. A few Chess relaxed together while others wanted some alone time. Galian napped in his room for the first day. His color scheme was the same as Peta's except he had his furniture set up differently. Loco, Chaton, and Halloween went away for a few days. Rolan wandered off as usual and the Hag spent a few days with her younger brother, Girom. The others mostly kept to themselves.

It was around this time that Phantom and Candice had disappeared countless nights. Most of the Chess had learned not to question either of them about what they did and why.

As for Peta and Chimera, they had run off together to spend a few days alone. No one knew where they went, and quite frankly, they didn't care. And where did they couple run off to?

There was this forest far away from Lestava Castle. The forest was filled with many oak trees, birch, and other kinds. If you were lucky, you could see a few weeping willow trees. It was larger than some villages put together and thick too. The farther you got in, the harder it was to get out. Most people had died trying to reach the center of the forest. Now, you're probably asking yourself, 'Why are people trying to reach the center of a dense forest'. Well, there is a fresh water spring in the center that has the cleanest and purest water in MaR Heaven. The water is clear enough to see to the bottom, about eight or nine feet, and on nights when the moon is full and shining into the clearing, the spring shines like a thousand pearls. On one side of the spring, there is a small cave, darker than dark. Probably infested with rats though. However, there is a legend about there being treasure somewhere in the back of the cave but no one is brave enough to try it and that is if they can get to the center without being killed.

A green light shined outside of the cave. A tall, lean man wearing black robes and a black hat with a triangle pattern stepped out carrying a woman in his arms, his long, silver hair flowing in the light breeze. The woman he was carrying had shorter hair that was blonde and spiked. It was held up with black barrettes. Her bangs covered the right side of her face. A scar ran across her nose and ended just before her left ear. The man held up her legs with his right arm and supported her head with his left. The woman rested her head on his chest with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"You can open your eyes now." The man said. The woman did as he said and saw the reflection of the sky in the spring. Her eyes twinkled.

"How did you find this place, Peta?" The woman asked.

"It was a long time ago. I can hardly remember." Peta answered. "Do you want me to put you down?"

"Please. I feel a little stiff." Peta set her legs on the ground first and let her unwrap her arms from his neck. "So, why did we leave so late, Peta?"

"Because…it's more romantic at dusk." He kissed the girl on her lips. She let out a soft moan of pleasure. "I knew you'd like that." Peta smiled. "Are you ready to take a bath, Chimera?" He pulled on the blue sleeve of the Chimera's dress.

"Fine…but no peeking." She giggled.

"No promises." Peta answered and kicked off his boots. He tossed off his hat and began pulling his long robe over his head. As soon as he felt the winds chill on his bare body, he jumped into the spring flinging water onto Chimera.

"Hey!! Peta, you jerk!" She covered herself with her clothes. Peta giggled as his head popped out of the water.

"I said, 'no promises'." He folded his arms on the bank of the spring. "No get in here and relax. We have three days."

"Turn around." Chimera ordered.

"Make me." Peta stuck his tongue out at his lover. "What are you going to do? Hurt your little Peta?"

"Yes!!" Chimera jumped into the water, her clothes flying behind her. While underwater, she grabbed Peta's ankles and pulled him under before he could take a breath. She pulled him down to where her face was. She kissed him until millions of little bubbles came flying out of his nostrils. She finally let go so the both of them could go up for air.

"You…are…so…mean…" He panted. Chimera started laughing almost uncontrollably. "What…is so…funny?"

"I think you lost your pants while underwater!" Chimera hugged Peta's body. Peta had finally stopped panting. "Where the shorts too big?"

"What shorts?" Peta asked, a little confused. Chimera stopped laughing.

"You didn't bring any to begin with?!" She jumped off of Peta. "At least I'M covered!! You're naked!"

"You said you wanted to go swimming." Peta said,

"Yeah, but with swim clothes." Chimera answered.

"Oh, you know you love it when I don't wear clothes…" Peta said, putting on a cute expression that would melt any woman's heart. "Come back over here so we can enjoy the rest of the night." Chimera came over as Peta asked and put her head on his back as he once again folded his arms onto the bank. The water was warm tonight. Peta and Chimera both fell asleep for a couple hours. Nothing could've woken them up unless one of them decided to move and knock the other one underwater.

"Wake up, Peta…" Chimera whispered. Peta groaned. "We need to get out of the water, Peta…"

"What time is it…?" Peta asked, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles.

"After midnight. We need to get out of the water now…" Chimera pulled herself off of Peta and onto the land. "Gimme your hand…"She reached out for Peta's hand. He grabbed onto hers and she pulled him out of the water. "Hide your shame, darling…"

"Heh…you say that _now_." Peta looked for his pants and robe. He had tossed them behind him before he jumped into the water. They were lying on a rock along with his boots and hat. "Are we camping out here tonight…?" Peta pulled up his pants and tightened the belt to its third loop.

"Yeah. I don't feel like going back to Lestava." Chimera had pulled on some old shorts and a shirt over her swim clothes. At the moment, she didn't care whether she got these clothes wet or not. Peta had thrown his robe on the ground for protection from the bugs that crawled on the forests ground. Chimera shivered a little. "I'm cold…"

"Come here, I'll keep you warm." Chimera walked over into Peta's arms. "We'll go back to Lestava when the sun comes up, alright?" Chimera nodded. "Are you ready to go to sleep again?" Peta asked.

"Yeah…" Chimera closed her eyes. Her ear was up against Peta's heart. She could hear it thumping a steady beat. Thump…thump…thump. The two huddled together as they laid on Peta's robe. The temperature had gone down since this afternoon. Peta did not think that they would be out this long.

"You can use my chest as a pillow for tonight, okay?" He yawned loudly.

"Okay…I'm going to sleep now." Chimera yawned too. Peta lifted his left arm and kept his right on Chimera. Her arms were folded across Peta's chest. Peta had reached over and underneath his hat was a little box. He used his right arm to nudge Chimera.

"Don't go to sleep just yet."

"What is it, Peta?" Chimera asked. Peta had grabbed the box and handed to Chimera.

"Open it." He said. Chimera used one of her hands to lift the top of the box off. She set it down beside Peta who flung it somewhere behind a bush. There was a lot of tissue paper stuffed in the small box. Chimera lifted the layers upon layers of paper until she found what was hidden in the box. A silver heart locket on a chain. It shined like the spring in the moonlight. Chimera could see her faced reflected in the lockets surface. There were patterns of roses and their stems and leaves carved into the exterior.

"Peta…" Chimera was speechless. All she could make come out of her mouth was Peta's name and weird sounds that sounded like parts of words.

"Now, open the locket." He leaned in to kiss Chimera's cheek. Chimera did open it and if possible, became even more speechless at the sights she saw. The locket was smooth on the inside and pretty blank. Except for the raindrop shaped gem in the middle of the locket. It was even the color of the sky, like Chimera's eyes. Their initials were carved underneath the metal that held the gem in place, 'P + C' with a heart around the

"Pe…ta…" She could hardly make out Peta's name.

"I thought you could use a piece of jewelry that wasn't a weapon. I asked one of the Chess who had a talent for this to make it for me in return for teaching Defense to Rooks this past week." He kissed Chimera again, this time closer to her mouth. "I can't tell by what you are trying to say. Do you like it?"

"Ye…"

"Hmm?"

"Yes…I love it, Peta." Chimera said. "Could you help put it on?"

"Sure thing." Peta took the clasps and brought them behind Chimera's neck. After they were hooked together, he left the locket fall down Chimera's chest. It reached just above her actual heart. "You don't have to wear it all the time. Just if you want to think about me when I'm busy or whatever…" Peta had not prepared himself for what Chimera might say to him. Speaking wasn't one of his favorite things to do. He was more of the 'actions speak louder than words' type of guy.

"I don't think I ever want to take it off." Chimera turned her head to see Peta hiding his blushing face with his long bangs.

"Yeah…just don't forget to take it off before you get in the water." Chimera leaned in and caught Peta in a passionate lip-lock. They kissed for a long time every so often leaving each other's lips for a breath of air. For a while, all they did was lie in each other's arms, kissing and stroking one another.


	5. Breakfast

An hour or so after Peta had left to make breakfast for himself, and possibly someone, Chimera woke up. She let out a groan as she tried to open her eyes to see her beloved but instead got an eyeful of morning sun gleaming from behind the blood red curtains.

"Ehhh…" Chimera groaned. She turned her head so the morning sun wouldn't blind her again. She opened her eyes, but to her surprise, Peta was not there. "Where'd Peta go…?" Chimera sat up and looked all around the room, hoping to see Peta sitting or standing somewhere in the room.

_Why did he leave?_

Chimera sighed and decided to lie back down. For all she knows, Peta could've just left the room.

_Maybe he had something to do this morning? _

Chimera shook her head. Peta always slept in past dawn like most Chess, but he was one of the few that woke up close to noon.

_Maybe something hurt him?!_

She shook her head again. She knew Peta could protect himself against anyone and anything. Besides, he would've woken her up if he had thought Chimera was in danger.

_Maybe he didn't want to see my face in the morning…_

Chimera's low self esteem and state of mind decided on this. She wasn't sure which reason she believed that most if she believed any at all. She probably wouldn't have thought that Peta did not want to see her the next morning if that man had not attacked her a little over six years ago. That incident wasn't something you forget about easily.

_I should leave now…_

Just as she was about to get out of bed, the door opened quietly and she quickly hid herself under the covers and pretended to still be asleep. Peta appeared from behind the door carrying a tray that had a plate with eggs on it, still warm, forks, napkins, and two cups half filled with orange juice. He walked in quietly, watching his feet so he wouldn't wake Chimera (who as we know, is actually awake). He set the tray of breakfast down on his desk and walked to the bed where Chimera laid.

"Wake up, Chimera." He said softly. "Come on, I gave you about an hour to sleep in not get up…" Peta pulled the covers down slowly to make sure Chimera was still underneath. "If you don't get up, I'll pounce on you." He teased her a little.

"Nooo…" She managed to say without giggling too much but Peta knew she was already awake and fully aware.

"I'm going to count to three…" He teased again; teasing is not something he did often unless it was to mock someone. "One…" He started.

"Don't, Peta…" Chimera giggled.

"Two…"

"Seriously, don't!"

"Three!!" Peta jumped on top of Chimera and pinned her arms down.

"Ahh…get off me like this!" Chimera blushed.

"You didn't get up by the time I got to three. I gave you a warning." He bent down to kiss Chimera but she pulled away. "I thought we resolved all of this last night…"

"I don't mind being together but…I don't like to be pinned down like this…please get off me like this…" She said, her eyes closed tightly. A few memories of those torturous months came back. She let out a soft whimper. Peta noticed immediately and got off. He sat down beside Chimera on the bed on the opposite side that he got on.

"Sorry. I won't do it again." He brushed the messy, blonde bangs out of Chimera's eyes. "I forgot for a moment." Chimera looked up into Peta's dark eyes and saw that he truly was sorry for bringing back memories like that. There was something else she saw that puzzled her. It was like the answer was on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't say it.

"It's alright. At least now you know." Chimera sat up too. She rested her head on Peta's chest again and he put his arms around her. "So, what did you do after you woke up?" Chimera asked.

"Well, I made breakfast for you and me to eat and nearly froze my toes doing so." Peta spoke quietly so he wouldn't upset Chimera in some way. Chimera giggled. "How funny it must be to you too."

"Why didn't you just put on your boots or something?" Chimera asked. She began stroking Peta's arm. If Peta were a cat, he'd be purring.

"I didn't feel like it." Peta answered and his stomach let out a low growl.

"You sound hungry. Why don't we eat?" Chimera's stomach went off too but it was not as loud as Peta's stomach.

"Alright then." Peta replied. He was also hungry. The two lovers got off the bed and Chimera walked over to the desk where the tray of food sat. Peta made the bed while she did so. The red covers were folded just before the pillows.

"Why is there only one plate?" Chimera asked. She brought over the tray, being extra careful not to spill any of the juice on Peta's floor or Peta himself.

"I didn't think you would mind if we shared." He answered. "You can set the tray on the bed. I don't mind." Chimera did as Peta said and set the tray down on the bed. The two sat back down on the bed and began eating in silence. They occasionally bumped into each other's hand when they reached the time. Peta finally said something after they were nearly finished with breakfast.

"So, who was that hurt you so long ago?" Peta finally asked. He sipped his orange juice. Chimera dropped her fork onto the table.

"I thought we wouldn't talk about this ever again." Chimera replied.

"This is important. Please, answer the question." Peta answered back.

"Haunting memories that bring back terrible pain is important to you?!"

"Lower your voice." Peta kept his voice low and calm. Chimera's voice was starting to get out of control.  
"Why do you even want to know?!"

"I don't want to tell you. Just tell me his name and I'll drop this whole discussion."

"No."

"Did he threaten you?"

"No."

"Is he one of the Chess now?"

"No! Just drop it already!"

"What do I have to do to get an answer out of you?"

"Just drop it!" Chimera got up from the bed and so did Peta. "I'm going for a walk!"

"Look, I won't ask about it again, okay?" Peta grabbed Chimera's wrist. At least this time she did not pull away from Peta. "Just stay. We'll finish breakfast, get dressed, and get on with the day. Maybe take a quick bath when you're ready?" Chimera glared at Peta. Her eyes narrow and dark, almost filled with hatred. She looked like she was going over the whole situation in her head. "I swear. I won't ask you about _it_ ever again." Luckily, Peta was wearing longs sleeves. Chimera may have noticed that the hair on Peta's arms was sticking up from the look that she was giving him.

"The next time you do, I won't be speaking to you for a _very_ long time. Got it?" She answered. Peta nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Now, can we finish eating without getting into another fight?" He asked. The hair on his arms lowered itself as Chimera's glare turned into a slight smile. Chimera grabbed a hold of Peta's hand.

"You know, I don't think I'm very hungry right now." She smiled sweetly at Peta.

"Me either." Peta pulled Chimera in close. He leaned down to kiss her on the lips, meeting her halfway there. "Are we good now?"

"Yeah. We're good now." Chimera met him the rest of the way there and the two kissed once more. Maybe this time, there won't be another fight afterwards.


End file.
